


hello happy lesbians

by guiltykissmyass



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I am not funny, I try to be funny, crack but fluff, kaoru is useless and gay, misaki pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: kaoru is a useless gay in front of her band mates that's it that's the fic





	hello happy lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> brain: dead  
> eyes: dead  
> dick: hard bc dreamfes kaoru

Misaki drums her fingers against the desk, a thick and unusual silence filling the air at their latest brainstorming session. Kokoro's usual energy has calmed down a little, though not enough for Misaki's liking, as they've been sitting there for literal hours with nothing coming to mind.

There's the occasional piping up of "let's bring Michelle in to help us out" from Hagumi, but Misaki immediately shoots of down every time.

"Kaoru, what do you think?" Kanon asks timidly, curling a loose blue lock of hair around her finger. Kaoru visibly tenses, though quickly regaining her facade. "M-My apologies, what did you say? I seemed to have spaced out, how fleeting..."

Misaki's about to butt in with something on how she's _really_ , not using that word right up until Kanon politely repeats herself.

"Hm, for the new song lyrics...? Well, obviously, our words should be on the level of that of the great bard's, and..." she trails off, making some strange motion with her hands.

_ah, so she's bullshitting._

But unsurprisingly, her words seem to mean something to Hagumi and Kokoro, who nod and chatter excitedly. 

"You know, I think we were looking for something specific. That's too vague, can you think of anything else?" Misaki interjects, pen hovering over the paper. "Like, something you love, or a passion." 

"...ah, something I love?" Kaoru asks, a hint of surprise in her voice. "Well, I suppose my only love is the theatre, for if is there that I—"

"Denied, something else." Misaki presses on. _come on, she must have something...  
_

"..." Kaoru mumbles something, Hagumi and Kokoro finally silent so they can try to hear. 

"What was that, Kaoru?"

"T-The touch... of an elegant woman..." her voice is quiet and a slight stutter interrupts her every word. Her cheeks flush a brilliant pink, eyes focused on the wood of the table.

"Is that something you love?" Misaki asks, resting her head on her hand with a soft grin.

"Yes, I suppose..." facade building back up, she picks up a pen, slamming the tip into the paper as she writes. "Now, let us write a brilliant requiem for all of my little kittens, so they may know my true feelings for them..!"

Misaki scoffs, rolling her eyes. "I still have no idea what you're saying, but I suppose I can relate in some ways." She glances around the table, watching everyone's collective affirmative nod before her pen hits the paper, beginning to weave her own melody of love.

**Author's Note:**

> it's bad and sloppy but . hope u enjoyed huuyah


End file.
